


Lying Safe Within Your Arms

by flickawhip



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lord Grantham dies the world changes. </p><p>Cast:</p><p>Cora Crawley<br/>Sarah O'Brien<br/>Phyllis Baxter<br/>Mary Crawley<br/>Anna Bates<br/>Edith Crawley<br/>Elsie Hughes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - When Our Lives Fell Apart

Cora remembers all too well how it had felt to lose her son but it was nowhere near as painful as losing Sybil, Tom has left and Sybbie is also gone, Edith's one chance at love is also gone and, although Cora does not know how, Marigold has always been ill, the latest illness taking the child from them. Mary's latest chance at love has fallen apart and the girl seems dispondant, as she watches her family begin to fall apart she is aware that they have been left few servants and those who remain are mostly female, Molesley has left to become a teacher and Carson has retired, although Mrs Hughes had been the one to send him away, choosing to leave the marriage, although Cora has very little doubt that Carson will die without her at his side. She is proven right, the accident takes not only dear Carson, in a way that tears at Mary in the worst way as it is a shadow of what happened to Matthew, but also young George, the hope for the future. With lives in ruins among her family Cora had hoped to turn to Robert, but, since the ulcer she is too terrified to tell him. Of course, he finds out and she is forced to watch as the last great man, and the man she had loved, still loves to this day, dies in front of her. It is the same problem as before and Cora does not hesitate to cradle him to her, she minds very little about the blood on her hands and face and arms, there is far too much of it however and the life bleeds slowly from Robert. She is aware she is sobbing, weakly. She hates that her children, her two darling daughters, have to watch this scene and yet... she can't stop herself. The ambulance comes far too late and Cora breaks still further watching her husband's lifeless body carried away, she cannot bring herself to follow. Her daughters watch in horrified silence and then, as the doors close, it comes clear that the silence has been brought about by a speechless and raw sobbing that none of them can stop. Cora, finally realizing what she is covered in, flees from the hall towards her bed, quite ignoring the calls for her to be careful from Edith. She slips, falls, struggles up and continues towards her rooms. Silence falls as she slams the door shut behind her decisively. 

"Oh Robert..."

The words burst from her without warning and she lets herself fall apart fully now, un-caring who may find her. Her daughters are silent but she can hear them both sobbing still, Mary it seems is at least attempting to remain some calm, although as the door to her rooms click closed Cora swears she can hear her eldest child scream with a raw pain that echoes her own so closely it brings yet more tears. Edith has not moved, she sinks alone on the stairs, gathering only enough composure to take herself to bed, she remains there for hours. Neither Cora or Mary will emerge from their rooms and, despite the best intentions of both Baxter and Anna, they refuse to eat. Mrs Hughes seems to have the same luck with Edith, although she sighs softly as she watches the girl cry, finally setting aside the food tray and instead moving to rest a light hand on the girl's back, stroking slightly hesitant but reassuring circles against the girl's back, soothing her into a fitful sleep. Neither Mary nor Cora sleep, Mary wakes screaming from nightmares, although she refuses to talk about what she saw, instead making her way to the hall, standing there and looking sadly at her father's puppy, who has come running to her when she is in the hall, snuffling at her and butting her leg with it's head, drawing a slightly damp laugh from her. She picks the dog up, carries it to bed with her and settles, finally sleeping with the dog's damp nose nestled into her shoulder. Cora still has no rest, pacing for what feels like hours, finally giving in and settling at the desk to write a letter, hating herself for being weak enough to ask for her old maid back. Baxter is a dear woman, gentle and kind but Cora longs for Sarah O'Brien now more than ever and, when she is finally done, she sets the letter into the mail pile, forcing herself back to bed and settling there to attempt sleep, although she has no sleep, only what she considers to be a collapse, her body finally giving in to a need for rest and shutting down, leaving her both frightened and sore when she wakes from nightmares. She does not cry out, it would be futile now. Instead she curls into a miserable ball, allowing herself to cry a little more, she will have to tell Isobel, Rosamund and Violet soon enough, although she has no doubt they will not come to her. She has not yet chosen a date for burial and she will be sure to let them know she would prefer to be left in peace.


	2. Chapter 1 - Behind The Scenes

Whilst Mrs Hughes, Anna and Baxter did their best to at least keep the women of the house well it was clear that Baxter and Anna were being affected by the pain of their mistresses. Elsie was coping a little better with Edith, but then Elsie was always firmly capable when upstairs. Nobody had seen her cry and yet, from what had been heard in the servants corridor, she had cried, just in a place where nobody would see her. Elsie's pain was lessened greatly by the fact she had suffered many losses in her life, the latest of which was her own dear sister. She had been saddened by the loss and yet, with the death of Lord Grantham coming so soon after, she had pushed her own pain away and focused on what she could do for Edith. The three women were left alone now, Anna falling silent as she found Elsie and Baxter at work, her voice lightly toned with pain as she spoke. 

"How do you think we should handle Lady Grantham's request that we try to bring Miss O'Brien back?"

Mrs Hughes had paused, glancing only slightly at Baxter. Baxter had spoken herself, her tone light but still clearly pained. 

"She needs her, I can't get her to eat and she wakes so many times screaming for either Miss O'Brien or Lord Grantham... She should have at least Miss O'Brien back."

Baxter had been left slightly confused when both Molesley and Thomas Barrow had left, leaving her somewhat bereft, although she had a feeling that whatever pain she felt was felt twice as much by Anna, who had seen Bates leave her for a quiet life in a country home far away. They had fought before he left, Anna finally screaming that she cared for Lady Mary more than him as Lady Mary had not once left her at the hands of some man. It had been a foolish row and yet, when the man had left, and sent her divorce papers, she had signed them, choosing once again to take Lady Mary over him and, supposedly, sealing the thoughts in his mind. 

Quiet had fallen since Baxter spoke and Mrs Hughes sighed softly, admitting she had sent the letter and they must hope that Sarah O'Brien would return.


	3. Chapter 2 - Spreading The News

The day had passed slowly for Cora, who, despite a dreadful night of sleeplessness, which she hated to think would continue, although she had little doubt it would actually continue, she had gone out, first to Isobel, who, despite living closest and being the kindest was also the easiest for Cora. Isobel had offered condolences but accepted that Cora would not want to have company, she had made it clear however that both Cora and her girls were more than welcome to visit. From there she had gone on to see Violet, a little afraid about how best to deal with the reveal, although she had done so as tactfully as possible. Violet had been greatly shocked, although, thankfully she had not died. Spratt had proven to be a good support for her and Cora had been happy to leave Violet alone with Spratt, she had made it clear Violet was still welcome to visit although she would like to have at least a little time for both herself and her children to cope. Violet, somewhat shockingly had agreed. The last person Cora needed to tell had been Rosamund and she was thankful that she could return home to handle the last, she had been putting Rosamund off as much as was possible but she knew she had to tell her before Violet could, and so, having given Baxter her coat and hat, she had made her way to the telephone, dialing each number carefully and, when she did reach Rosamund, telling her instantly what had happened, barely keeping her voice from wavering at the concern in Rosamund's voice, still she had asked that Rosamund stay where she was as she had much to arrange before she could arrange the funeral fully. She would call again when they had the date. 

As it went, the funeral had been fairly easy to arrange and Cora had been careful to let anyone who may wish to come know, although in the end it had been mostly Cora and her children, Rosamund, Isobel, Violet and the few servants left. Having seen her husband buried it was clear that Cora had let him go, at least in body, although she was still struggling to convince herself that Robert was fully gone. It had only really sunk in when Isobel and Violet had left. Violet leaning heavily on both her stick and Isobel. Rosamund had stayed behind for only a few minutes, just long enough to offer comfort to Cora and her daughters before she too left. She was aiming to be home by the end of the day as she had a need to be alone. 

Days had passed in silence, none of them ate much, simple sandwiches and tea were very much all that was needed and yet it was clear that the storm had yet to fully pass.


	4. Chapter 3 - A Crack Of Light

The arrival of Sarah O'Brien back to Downton Abbey had broken at least a little of the pain. She had blown into their lives just as suddenly as she had left. The first people to know about it had been Anna and Mrs Hughes. Baxter was still struggling with Cora, the woman had withdrawn almost completely and, although the woman ate, she seemed pale and tired, always tired. Anna had been warm with her, welcoming her home before returning to her work fixing Mary's torn dresses, Mary had taken to walking the dog as often as she could do in a day and trying to ignore everything else. The village knew of Lord Grantham's demise by now and they had been largely left alone. Edith had been a little less withdrawn lately, working on several books and papers, burying herself in work for the magazine she had taken over, writing ideas and editorials to send down to London as often as she could. Mrs Hughes had been glad to see Edith finally come out of herself a little and she had been happy to sit with Anna as the two fixed dresses, mending what they could in a way that seemed almost as if they were trying to mend a little of their mistresses hearts. By the time Baxter returned downstairs she was clearly exhausted and in pain, she had fallen rather heavily early in the month but with Cora seeming to refuse any other company but Baxter it had not been easy for her to refuse to go to her, she was limping as she finally settled, she had seen a doctor, Doctor Clarkson, who had advised her to rest so that her ankle could fix itself, all the same she had to settle and wait. She had been aware of O'Brien only moments later, a heartfelt sigh of exhaustion escaping her. 

"Give me just a moment and I'll take you up to see her... she'll be glad to have you back."

"How is she?"

Sarah still sounded the same as always, although her voice was slightly softer than usual, a hint of worry in her voice. 

"Miserable... withdrawn... possibly ill."

"She won't see anyone?"

"I did try, but no... she refuses to even see her own children some days."

Sarah had digested the last of the information slowly before she spoke, her voice slightly rough. 

"She needed me..."

"You came back... that's the important thing."

O'Brien had smiled slightly as Baxter stood, noting the wince. 

"You care for her..."

"Of course I do."

"You... love her?"

"Yes... I love her. I... I hate seeing her so hurt."

"She'll survive... we'll be sure of that, between us."

"You love her too..."

"I loved her from the moment she smiled at me."

The sheer honesty brought a smile to Baxter, although she spoke gently. 

"Tell her that... please... give her a reason to live."

"Only if you will."

"Of course..."

Silence fell as Baxter and O'Brien left the room then, leaving Anna and Mrs Hughes alone in their thoughts. Both women had realized, the second that Baxter and O'Brien spoke about love that it was true for them... Anna loved Mary, although she had known that, the feeling of loving her completely, of being in love with her, had just hit her like a brick wall. Mrs Hughes had felt the same, although she had been all the more surprised to realize how much she loved Edith, how much she wanted to love the girl for the rest of her life.


	5. Chapter 4 - Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

Sarah O'Brien may not have been the mildest mannered woman and yet... as she followed Baxter, or Phyllis as the woman had insisted on being called once they were out of earshot of Anna and Mrs Hughes, she found that her heart hurt. She had always known Lord Grantham would break her Lady's heart, one day. She had not expected it to be his death that did it, but she was slightly happier now that she knew he had at least been truthful with her whilst he was alive. 

Baxter had knocked lightly on the door and, when Cora called for them to come in, they had entered together, Phyllis not hiding her smile when Cora rose, standing on admittedly shaky legs to greet O'Brien. Although it was clear O'Brien was unsure whether or not to go to her Lady it was clear they were both glad to be together again. Baxter had excused herself, noting that Sarah's arm had gone easily around Cora's waist as she sat her at the dressing table as she always had, her touch light over the mussed tangle of curls that was Cora's hair. 

"Are you well, M'Lady..?"

"No."

The word was soft, the shaking tone of Cora's voice making Sarah meet her eyes in the mirror. 

"I have missed you..."

Sarah's voice was softer than usual, her touch light against Cora's hair again, her hand reaching toward the brush she had always used on Cora's hair. 

"I missed you too O'Brien..."

"Sarah."

"Sarah."

The word was a sigh, then, as O'Brien... Sarah... began to brush her hair. 

"Sarah, you don't have to... I have Baxter for that."

"Phyllis... is worried about you."

"Baxter worries too much..."

"Have you even been eating m'lady?"

"Cora..."

"Cora."

The softness of Sarah's voice was almost reproachful. 

"Have you been eating?"

"No... at least... not anything beyond soup."

"You'll fall ill if you keep that up."

"Is there a reason to stay well?"

"Your children need you, the staff adore you..."

A pause, then Cora spoke again. 

"What's the point without... Oh, never mind."

"Without what? Love..."

"Yes."

Sarah had laughed softly. 

"I thought you might at least have learnt from losing me to someone else... Baxter... Phyllis... your ladies maid... loves you."

"No."

"Yes... and so do I."

"Call her..."

"Call... who?"

"Baxter."

Sarah had smirked, moving to the door and calling Baxter back inside. 

"Is it true?"

"Is what true M'Lady?"

The difference in Phyllis... Baxter's... voice and Sarah's was enough to make her smile before she spoke again. 

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, yes m'lady I do... I didn't know just how much until you started starving yourself..."

Tears shone in Baxter's eyes as, for once, she spoke openly. 

"Please... please m'lady... you must live, if not for me then for Sarah... or your daughters."

"Mary has Anna, Edith has Mrs Hughes... neither needs me so much anymore."

"Yes, they do... they need to see you happy, they need to know what they feel, what Anna and Elsie feel is true... is right, can be right."

Sarah spoke up this time, forcefully. 

"They will never survive without you being happy."

"And you both... could share?"

"Of course."

Baxter spoke instantly. 

"I may not know Sarah well, but I can see she loves you just as much, if not more, than I do..."

"I agree... it's clear you need both of us. Baxter is... softer, m'lady, but I would guard you until the day I died."

"Then please... at least move your belongings into one of the empty rooms, both of you... a room each, or shared, it's up to you... but I need you close."

"Is... his Lordship's room open?"

"If you can stand to move his things, yes..."

"Then we shall be just a room away."


	6. Chapter 5 - Coming Clean

Anna had been moved by the revelations of what had happened with both O'Brien and Baxter to take her chance. She had been a little shy as she told Mary how she felt, slightly amused when Mary all but laughed her off then, after a pause, looked up at her and spoke softly. 

"Really?"

"Really, M'Lady..."

"Would you be happier if we... left? I cannot stand being in the rooms my... father... was in."

"We could use the house... I still own it."

"Then we will. Although, we should start as friends."

Anna agreed quietly, happy when Mary left to tell her mother her news, barely believing what she had just done.


	7. Chapter 6 - Oh, Sweet Child Of Mine

Anna's news had pleased Elsie Hughes, although she had been a little nervous about the idea that she should tell Edith, there was no real gap between any other couples but there was with her and Edith. Edith had taken the option of coming to her in the servants rooms, finding Elsie alone at the table working. 

"Mrs Hughes..."

"Yes, M'Lady..."

"Edith... please, at least in private..."

"Then you must call me Elsie."

"Very well... but... we need to talk, honestly..."

"Of course M... Edith."

"Will you come to my rooms later?"

"Of course I will."

That night it was Elsie who snuck through the house. Many other servants had done so over the years, but this was the first time that Elsie had had reason to. She had knocked, softly but firmly, at Edith's door. When she was safely inside she had relaxed a little. 

"It seems Mary and Anna are leaving us for a house in the village..."

"They have been close for a long time M...Edith."

"O'Brien has returned... seemingly to seduce my mother... and Baxter."

"Her Ladyship knows her own mind..."

"But... It seems I am still alone..."

A pause, in which Edith gathered herself before speaking, her voice shaking all the same. 

"Am I unattractive?"

"No... goodness no."

"Then why is it only Michael... and even then..."

"You are a beautiful young woman Edith... you always were."

"Well, it's kind of you to say but..."

"But nothing..."

Elsie spoke fiercely. 

"Come here."

She had pulled Edith in front of the mirror, her arms around the girl's waist to keep her still. 

"Look at yourself... you are beautiful."

"Perhaps... in an unconventional way... but nobody besides Michael has ever really... wanted... me."

"That's not true.... If I was younger..."

"You mean... you... like me? like... that?"

"Yes."

Elsie admitted softly. 

"Then... kiss me."

"I'm far too old for you..."

"Nonsense."

"I am..."

"I don't think so."

Edith spoke firmly, moving in Elsie's arms to face her now, her eyes soft, her voice softer still as she spoke again. 

"Please... I need to feel something... something besides pain and misery."

The last words were enough to break Elsie's will, the girl had always been able to get to her and Elsie smiled slightly, moving to kiss Edith softly. Edith had responded by deepening the kiss, clearly aching for something more. That was the first night they spent together as a couple, although Edith soon admitted she preferred the idea of being in the house Elsie and Carson had once bought, away from her mother's watchful eyes but close enough to still visit. Elsie had, somewhat shyly, agreed to the plan, surprised by how confidently Cora let them go. 

By now it was a full three months since Lord Grantham had died and yet Cora still woke in tears most nights.


	8. Chapter 7 - Empty Nest

The emptiness of the house had proven something of a challenge to cope with for Cora. She could still remember so many members of the family in every room, slowly it began to change, the ghosts of the past no longer worried her and she began to relax, finding some comfort in the fact that she now could do as she wished, although most days that amounted to either attempting her own breakfast, which always ended in disaster, or Cora finding one, if not both, women alone in one of the rooms doing something they probably shouldn't. For Cora it was a return to the simple things, well cooked meals and good company. The one thing that had not changed was that she slept alone, nightmares had eased, although she still occasionally woke screaming from a nightmare, although any time that did happen it was easy for her to sneak into the next room and find comfort with both O'Brien and Baxter. She had not seen them together, but the gentle ease with which both O'Brien and Baxter spoke to one another proved that, whilst alone, they had made use of the time to learn things about one another. Some were romantic, some practical and, in the case of one particularly loud night, they had learnt how exactly to pleasure one another. It had been a surprisingly easy thing for them to do, although they had both agreed they were there for Cora and Cora was the main person they wanted to please, both with how sweet they were to her and, when the time came, which it would eventually, sexually. As it was, they had not been needed for sexual relations, although the lack of sleep from nightmares was slowly beginning to decrease and Cora woke in a slightly better mood when she slept between them. Despite this it had taken a while for either woman to be brave enough to suggest that maybe, just maybe, Cora should just share the bed with them, either in Robert's old room or, since she still could hardly stand to be in the room, in her own bedroom, where they had first discussed exactly how they all felt. It was Cora who had decided which room, the bedroom that she had always called her own. Where once Baxter would undress Cora it was simpler now for Sarah to dress or undress her whilst Baxter combed, brushed and arranged her hair. It was rare that they had any need to pretend that Baxter and O'Brien were still just maids, although they did when Violet visited. Whilst Isobel and Rosamund were fairly complimentary, and completely relaxed, about what had gone on between the three women, it was clear that they should never actually tell Violet. The last thing any of them needed was Violet spreading the news. Living peacefully was enough for them and, since Violet rarely bothered to visit, it was rare for them to have a need to pretend innocence. 

The empty nest never really filled again and, eventually, Cora had tired of Tio enough to give the dog to Isobel who clearly wanted a dog but had never really had a chance to find one. Tio was happier with Isobel and it meant that none of the women had to worry about raising a puppy into a dog with manners. Isobel had taken control of Tio instantly.


	9. Chapter 8 -  Darkness Stirs, And Wakes Imagination.

It had taken months for the nightmares to ease and it took further days for the distance and shyness to ease, at least for Cora. Cora had spent many years pushing away what she felt for other women and yet now she was with O'Brien and Baxter and she wanted to show them how she felt, but she was shy, she was not exactly young and she was out of practice. She had, eventually, admitted how she felt to Baxter, aware that O'Brien would never have let her finish speaking. Baxter, however, had smiled softly, her voice light. 

"Then perhaps we should take the planning out of it, just see who ends up with who and when, it may be easier to just follow instinct..."

Cora had, somewhat nervously, agreed, surprised to find that the day passed without much silence, Baxter and O'Brien talked things through, laughed, smiled, took turns surprising Cora with soft kisses, putting her at ease as much as possible. 

Whilst Cora would never know it, Baxter and O'Brien had talked through what happened and what they should do, agreeing to take it slowly, one woman at a time over the next week, it would be Baxter, then O'Brien, then they would see how they felt about other possibilities, although since O'Brien and Baxter had learnt how to please one another they would occasionally need to arrange the odd night to themselves. 

That night Cora found herself left alone to undress, although since she had taken to wearing simpler clothing it was easy enough to undress and change before she slipped into the bed, she had been half-tempted to see what O'Brien and Baxter were up to, but since Baxter had told her to trust them and just relax, she did what she could to get comfortable on the bed. She was half-asleep when the 'secret' door slipped open, although she was only really aware of the sweet scent of her own perfume and a shadowy figure making their way toward the bed, it was hard to tell from the height who it was but either woman was a good start, Cora would not know until she felt the softness of the breath against her neck what was about to happen, still she was fairly calm, a little amused by how slowly the woman was taking it, then the person spoke. 

"Trust me."

Cora's smile was instant. It was Baxter, of course it was, Sarah had always looked at her, and touched her as delicately as if she was a porcelain doll. Baxter was a little less nervy and, since the whole point of this was to help Cora relax, it made sense that Baxter would start it all off. She lost track of all thought however when Baxter began to slowly, tenderly, kiss her way down her neck, her eyes sliding closed even at the feel of Baxter's soft, nimble hands trailing over her body through her nightdress. It was clear Baxter was willing to give her time and yet, she felt slightly less willing to wait too long as she felt Baxter move away, only really aware of the other woman's nakedness when the woman's body was once again pressed to her back, hands still trailing slowly over her nightdress-clad body. It was clear she needed to take a little control and tell Baxter exactly when she was ready... or so she had thought. Just as she had begun to open her mouth to speak, to tell Baxter to remove her nightdress, the nightdress was removed, Baxter smiling against her neck at the soft sigh she let out. She was shivering just a little but she stilled, arching slightly to Baxter's touch as the woman moved to cup and, ever so lightly, caress her breasts, drawing a low breathy moan from her as a hand slid slowly south, the awareness of just how damp she was beginning to seep into her mind, making her feel a little tense, at least, she had until Baxter's hand guided Cora's back, allowing her Ladyship's hand to press against her own body, the woman's own dampness all too clear. It was then Cora moved, she had been content to let Baxter do as she wished but now she needed to see, to feel Baxter pressed against her. Baxter had smiled, gently nudging a leg between Cora's own with a smile, her own body settling slightly over Cora's own thigh, her lips finally claiming Cora's with a soft but fierce passion as she moved to pull Cora closer, her hand slipping down between them to tease Cora's own soaked clit, drawing a definite moan from her, her body arching to press into Baxter with a slightly keening mewl of 'please', Baxter had paused only seconds, pulling Cora's lips against her own again as she pushed inward, smothering the cry as she finally slipped inside Cora fully, her body pressed to Cora's even as she focused on pleasuring her mistress, it had not taken long at all for Baxter's pace to pick up just enough to bring Cora to her climax, although Baxter this time let the woman's cry ring out, her smile softer still as she slowly eased Cora down from her high. 

After a few moments of lying in silence, bodies still pressed tightly together, Cora had kissed Baxter, her hand moving again against Baxter's own soaking clit, claiming the woman once and for all as hers, Baxter's ragged moan cutting off any thought of protest the other woman had. Cora had moved confidently, her memories slowly returning as she moved to pleasure Baxter in the same way that Baxter had just pleasured her. It was all too easy for Cora to bring Baxter to her climax, her smile almost wolfish as the woman settled back against the bed with a sigh. 

Baxter had smiled as she broke the silence. 

"That was... pretty fun."

"Well... maybe we can try a little more tomorrow... or... later, at least."

Baxter had laughed softly. 

"Good job you have two of us, you could wear me out otherwise."


	10. Chapter 9 - Softly, Deftly, Night Unfurls It's Splendor.

The sound of Sarah's voice was enough to bring another smile to Cora's lips, her voice light as she shifted slightly to make a space on the bed. In the course of their lovemaking Cora had somehow ended up stretched across the majority of the bed. Sarah had smirked as she slipped into the bed. 

"Maybe you should find out..."

Sarah's smirk had widened slightly. 

"You asking for a round two already?"

"I told you Sarah, she's insatiable."

"Maybe I just spent far too long alone..."

Phyllis had smirked slightly. 

"Well, I'll leave you two to play..."

As soon as the door slid closed behind Phyllis it was clear that Sarah would need to make her move, Cora's smirk was an open challenge. Sarah had, after a moment of reflection, growled softly before giving in, moving to settle herself over Cora, her smirk clear as she leant to kiss Cora, both fiercely and passionately, drawing an instant moan from the other woman. Cora had always seemed so laid back and innocent and yet, as Sarah already knew from the noises she had been woken by, Cora was not in the least bit innocent and was, in fact, just a little needy. She didn't much mind, a fact proven by the fact she had not only entered the room already naked but had been quick to cup and caress Cora's breasts, enjoying the moan even as she finally began to kiss her way down Cora's neck to her breasts, moving to slowly suckle on first one, then the other, her lips trailing steadily south before she moved to suckle on Cora's clit, smirking at the wild arch and mewl it got her, her smirk was still there as she settled to licking, almost lapping at Cora, enjoying each and every tiny gasp, moan and mewl she got in return. It took her mere moments to bring Cora to a climax, although she had emitted her own tiny yelp when Cora rolled them over, smirking down predatorialy at her. 

"My turn..."

The two words were spoken in a voice that was so husky it made Sarah shiver, although she smiled and openly encouraged Cora to do as she wished. 

Cora had taken the invite almost immediately, moving to return the exact same pleasure Sarah had given her, the only difference was Cora was not afraid to nip a little at Sarah's stomach, not enough to draw blood, just enough to bruise slightly, marking Sarah as hers. It was the same move she had once used on Robert, not that she planned to tell either Baxter or O'Brein that. She was smirking as she moved to press her kisses lower, enjoying each tiny moan, Sarah's already husky voice turning even more husky as she moaned, her voice a little shaky. It was clear that Sarah had never once thought that one day she might feel Cora kissing or caressing her in the way she was now. Cora's lips closed slowly and sweetly around Sarah's clit, suckling slowly and oh, so teasingly. It was was enough to get Sarah to buck and moan, her hand threading slightly into Cora's hair, not adding pressure, simply telling her to continue, raw and whispered words escaping her every so often. 'Please, please dont stop'. Cora did not stop, she pressed deeper, her tongue pressing slightly more firmly against Sarah than Sarah's had, the same slight roughness in her movements as had been in each tiny nip at her stomach, it was a claim, raw and real. 'Mine' the word was a half-growl, something faintly animalistic escaping from years of training herself how to be 'the lady'. It was a side O'Brien, Sarah, had never seen before, but she liked it. As Cora's lapping grew firmer and more determined Sarah's moans began to pick up until, eventually she cried out and came apart. Harder and faster than she ever had with anyone else. 

Once they were both slightly less breathless Sarah had spoken gently, tucking hair out of Cora's eyes. 

"I think I like this side of you, M'lady..."

"Cora."

"Cora..."

Sarah had smiled slightly. 

"It's nice to see you let that stupid training slip for once, the real you is still just as beautiful... but she's more real."

"Robert never..."

"Robert loved you because he was told to at first... then it became real... I saw the real you the moment we met."

Sarah's smile softened slightly. 

"Besides, who said the kids have to know Mama can get wolfy?"

"Wolfy?"

"You growled Cora."

Cora had laughed softly. 

"Okay, you got me."

Cora spent that night wrapped safely in the arms of both Baxter and O'Brien, content in the knowledge that, come what may, she was wanted, loved and needed.


	11. Chapter 10 - Hungry Eyes

Cora had, after the night of passion, finally given in to the demands of both Baxter and O'Brien, allowing them to bring her food in bed and eating, forcing Baxter to rest was not as easy and yet, now that O'Brien was home she did rest and her ankle did heal. Cora's weight soon returned and she began to look less pale and a little more healthy and happy. 

None of them had expected that the night of passion would turn them all into women who lived alone in a big house and used the day to write, read or just simply rest and use the night to enjoy each other in a purely carnal way. It was still true and they still loved one another. 

It was the first time that Cora had felt wanted, or loved, since Robert and yet, knowing she had both women to herself seemed to make her happy. They would continue their lives in their own way. 

They were finally free.


End file.
